User blog:TheJollyScot/Endless Ocean Map ideas 4
Endless Ocean custom maps part 4 Hello and welcome to part 4 of this blog series. Yes I’m still cranking them out despite a huge gap between the last one. I apologise for that, I wasn’t feeling my best and was just not in the right mindset for a while. But anyways we’re back and this time with two new maps, a freshwater river map and a coldwater marine map; a fictional tropical Asian river and coastal waters around Celtic countries such as Wales, Scotland and Ireland. In addition there will be a few refinements to the aquarium. Map 1 Southern Asia The Asian rivers are a mixture of river systems from India, Vietnam, Thailand, Indonesia and other South-East Asian countries. These rivers range from wide and sluggish to fast rapids and encompass a diverse range of organisms and cultures; with many empires and dynasties developing along the banks of the Mekong, Ganges and Indus. As such the map can include several environments and also some fantasy areas such as sunken Khmer palaces and temples similar to those at Angkor, among other structures. 1. Starting off this list is the Asian River Dolphin (Platanista gangetica). This endangered dolphin lives in the Ganges and Indus rivers in India and Pakistan and has suffered from entanglements with nets and pollution. Luckily, the Indian government has stepped up conservation methods, including a move to greener energy and breeding programmes, to help recover populations. These dolphins are rarely kept in aquariums, as they are seen as non-human persons and thus protected, but I’m sure one would make an interesting dolphin companion in the game. 2. Another rare Indian animal recently seeing a surge of conservation interest is the gharial (Gavialis gangeticus). This crocodile is one of those animals that some people find scary or are naturally wary of, but in reality it is relatively harmless to humans and concentrates mainly on catching small fish. Once rarely seen, the gharial has become common in many zoos for conservation breeding and awareness of the animal has grown since, especially in its native range. 3. Another crocodile, the Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) is found throughout Pakistan, India and Bangladesh. It also faces threats from entanglement in fishing nets and human encroachment, however like the dolphin and gharial, awareness since and support for its protection has grown. Large mugger crocs can be dangerous to humans, but usually they don’t see them as prey and often flee humans. Muggers have a fascinating predation method for hunting birds. They will balance branches and sticks on their heads to lure nesting birds looking for materials closer to them. They are the only reptiles currently known to use tools. They are also very social animals and will live side by side to gharials. Often the Mugger crocodile is mistaken for the saltwater crocodile, which was featured in the Australian map and can reappear here as another hazard. 4. And odd little fish now, the Cave Angelfish (Cryptotora thamicola) is a type of loach found in Thailand within a large karst system; a series of limestone caves and caverns. It clings to the walls of caves and waterfalls with its powerful fins and feeds by filtering plankton and other micro-organisms out of the fast flowing water. Living primarily underground, it is pale and pink coloured. This fish could feature in a small cavern area or on zoom in spots near a waterfall. 5. A hazard now, the bull shark (Carcharhinus leucas) is one of the most dangerous of all sharks. An aggressive creature it is extremely wary and often lashes out at anything its unfamiliar with. While mainly marine, it is highly adaptable can also live freshwater systems, making it especially dangerous in the Ganges where it is a hazard to worshippers. They will however always return to seas to breed. The bull shark is especially wary of bright colours, mainly yellow, and thus this could be used by the player to distract the sharks while working on salvaging or exploration; using the underwater pen to draw something to keep the shark’s attention when they are in groups, as opposed to using the stun gun on each of them. 6. Another shark to Asian rivers is the Ganges Shark (Glyphis gangeticus), which is sometimes mistaken for the bull shark and therefore has a dubious reputation as a danger. However this shark is harmless. It is extremely rare and poorly understood, but unlike the bull shark, it never leaves freshwater. 7. The Asian giant softshell turtle (Pelochelys cantorii) is one of the largest freshwater turtles. It has a flattened body with a smooth olive green carapace. Sadly, as with many animals in Asia’s rivers, it has suffered as a result of industrialisation and other human activities and has disappeared from Cambodia. It is still found throughout much of Asia but is now heavily protected in many parts of its range. 8. Now for something many aquarists reading this will be familiar with. The Betta or Siamese Fighting fish (Betta splendens) from Thailand is one of the most popular aquarium fish in the world and like the guppy, the males come in an enormous variety of colours and fin shapes. Male fish are famed for their aggressive nature towards each other, flaring their gill covers at rivals to mates. They can even be aggressive to other fish which share similar colours, but are also threatened by fin nippers. In contrast, female Bettas have smaller fins, but can be just as brightly coloured as the males. In aquariums female bettas are far more calm, though they can form a pecking order among themselves, especially in a small tank. This fish, while common in captivity and even invasive in northern Australia, has been in decline in parts of Thailand, due to agricultural and urban expansion. The Betta is part of the gourami group of anabantiform fish and we’ll see more of these soon. 9. Another aquarium favourite and our second gourami fish, the Dwarf Gourami (Trichogaster lalius) comes from northern India, Pakistan and Bangladesh. Most gouramis have long feeler like rays in front of their pelvic fins, which act as guides in murky waters similar to catfish whiskers. These rays also help detect changes in water chemistry and allow the fish to breathe directly from the surface in poorly oxygenated waters. All gouramis show parental care, either as mouthbrooders or by building bubble nests. The Dwarf Gourami is one of the most popular of the group, as its small, gentle and beautiful. The male fish is primarily a bright red with orange striping, while the females are silvery grey with pale yellow stripes. While there are many captive variants, in my opinion nothing has come close to the natural beauty of these fish. Other small gouramis that can appear include the Pearl Gourami (Trichopodus leerii), Three Spot Gourami (Trichopodus trichopterus), Chocolate gourami (Sphaerichthys osphromenoides), Banded Gourami (Trichogaster fasciata) and Honey Gourami (Trichogaster chuna). 10. A completely different gourami this time and one for free swimming, the Giant Gourami (Osphronemus goramy) can reach 70 centimetres in length. The natural range of this gourami is unclear as it has been farmed for centuries as a food fish and has been introduced further afield for food and as a control for invasive algae. It is also somewhat popular in aquariums for enthusiasts of larger fish, but can be a bully to smaller fish. 11. Another gourami pair with interesting behaviour or appearance coming up. First is the Licorice Gourami (Parosphromenus deissneri) from Singapore and Malaysia. One of the smallest of all gouramis, these tiny fish still shine like gems, with both genders having black stripes across their bodies; males have light blue bodies while females have pale yellow. During the mating season, males will develop vivid red and blue edges across their fins. The second gourami is the Kissing Gourami (Helostoma temminckii), found throughout southeast Asia, it is the only member of its genus and the Helostomatidae family. You may be familiar with the captive fish in aquariums which are bred to be a pale pink. In the wild however, these fish are a mottled grey. The most prominent feature are their thick lips. Males will lock lips together and while this may look like kissing, it is actually a territorial contest, with the weaker male backing down. They are primarily herbivores, but will eat insects on the surface. 12. Another pair of interesting fish are up next, both pretty similar and could make for a unique zoom in spot on land. First is the Climbing Perch (Anabas testudineus), the last gourami on this list and the Walking Catfish (Clarias batrachus). As you can tell by their names, these fish have the ability to climb and survive on land for a time, in the case of the perch they can spend almost a whole week out of water. This allows them to find new ponds, rivers and streams to live in. They are important fish in both food fish in much of Asia as their ability to live outside of water extends their freshness and they are bred in fish farms to conserve native populations. Both fish can also be kept in aquariums, with many coloured varieties being bred, but they aren’t the best companions as they will eat smaller fish. The catfish however is banned in some parts of America as they are considered invasive species. 13. Another catfish, the Giant River Catfish (Sperata seenghala) is found throughout much of southern Asia. At 150 centimetres, it is an impressive fish and is popular for angling and farmed for food. A ferocious carnivore, it feeds on fish and invertebrates. 14. Another familiar face for any aquarists, the glass catfish (Kryptopterus vitreolus) is very popular in aquariums worldwide thanks to its unique appearance. Completely unlike the majority of bottom dwelling catfish, it lives in schools and feeds mainly on invertebrates. It lacks scales and thus its body is completely transparent; with its skeleton and internal organs visible. When hit by light at just the right angle, these fish sparkle with an iridescent sparkle. In aquariums they need to be kept in shoals with a peaceful community and with dense areas of plants for shelter. 15. Compared to Africa and the Americas, Asia has a narrower diversity of catfish, yet its home to some interesting species. One of which is the tiny Butterfly Catfish (Hara hara) from Nepal. These social little fish have an attractive mottled pattern of green, cream and brown and each fish’s pattern is unique from one another, a bit like a human fingerprint. They are naturally shy and nocturnal. 16. Also coming from northern India, the Two Spot Catfish (Mystus microanthus) and the Banded Mystus (Mystus vittatus) are relatively popular aquarium fish for anyone looking for unique yet small and manageable catfish. Reaching around 15 to 20 centimetres, they are dwarfs compared to some of the giants of South America and are peaceful, sociable catfish with attractive patterning. Another placid catfish is the Indian Catfish (Gatata schmidti) which lives in the fast flowing hillstreams of northern India, Nepal and Burma. These catfish live in small groups and feed mainly on insects which they catch at the water’s surface. 17. Stepping up even further from the River catfish is the Mekong Giant Catfish (Pangasianodon gigas), one of the largest freshwater fish and rivalling the ingame Piraiba catfish. This giant is sadly endangered now due to dam constructions in the Mekong valley and several populations have been cut off from one another. However captive breeding and studies of the catfish have allowed their populations to steady. Truly a star attraction for this map. 18. The Cypriniformes are a prominent group of fish in Europe, Africa and Asia and include a diverse range of fish, including carps, barbs, danios, loaches and minnows. The most diverse range of Cypriniformes is in Asia and there will be many famous species in this list. First off is one of the all time great fish, the tiny and humble yet vibrant Zebrafish or Zebra Danio (Danio rerio). This fish comes from Pakistan, India, Nepal, Bhutan and Bangladesh and has been kept in aquariums across the world for nearly a century. This fish has brilliant gold or silver stripes across a purplish blue body and is extremely peaceful and playful, swimming around their tanks energetically. Like some other fish, captive strains have been bred with longer fins or different colouration, but the original remains the most popular. As well as aquariums, zebrafish have been used in various experiments and its genetic code was one of the first to be mapped out. Other Danios which can grace zoom in areas of the map include the Turquoise Danio (D''anio kerri''), the Panther Danio (Danio aesculapii) and the very colourful Glowlight Danio (Danio choprae)' 19. Another favourite family of cypriniformes are the barbs, which range in size from tiny to large. Lets start with a small one which has been treasured by aquarists for decades and is sure to make GG stop and turn. The Golden Barb (''Puntius sachsii), while tiny really catches the eye with its bright golden body and orange fins. A gentle and unassuming fish, it is always a joy to see. 20. On a larger scale, the Tinfoil Barb (Barbonymus schwanenfeldii) makes for a great medium schooling fish. These glittering silver fish have bright red fins and is mainly herbivorous. They are popular in large aquariums. 21. The tiger barb (Puntigrus tetrazona) is an active and bouncy little fish for zoom in locations. They live in schools and instantly draw your attention with their bright yellow body, black stripes, red fins and snout. While popular in aquariums, they can squabble with each other in groups of less than five. Another bigger problem with the tiger barb and a few other similar barbs is that they love to nip the long trailing fins of fish such as angelfish, gouramis and bettas. This can cause stress, injury and even death if it carries on over a long period of time. Other similar barbs which can be included are the Rosy Barb (Pethia conchonius), Striped Barb (Desmopuntius johorensis) and the Black Ruby barb (Pethia nigrofasciata), the latter of which has become rarer in its native habitat of Sri Lanka due to aquarium exports. 22. Our final small barb is sadly an endangered species. The Dension Barb (Sahyadria denisonii) comes from the fast flowing rivers of the Western Ghats in India. A beautiful torpedo shaped fish, it is characterised by its red, black and yellow stripes which run from snout to tail and a blueish green head. The species is endangered due to its popularity in aquariums and overexploitation, a problem facing the common clownfish in the tropical seas also. Most Dension Barbs you will see in aquariums are captive bred to help alleviate this problem. Another similar, though less rare barb which faces similar problems over overexploitation is the Cherry Barb (Puntius titteya) from Sri Lanka. An equally beautiful fish, males are a bright cherry shaded red and females a soft gold. Both species are far more peaceful in aquariums than the Tiger Barb and are excellent shoalers, but be sure to support captive breeding by buying captive bred fish. 23. Another endangered fish, the Siamese Carp (Catlocarpio siamensis) is the largest type of carp and lives throughout Thailand, Vietnam and Indochina. This carp has been threatened by overfishing and habitat loss, but thankfully conservation efforts are now in place to help save these fish. Fish farms now provide both for food demands of Vietnamese cities and young fish for release. These large slow moving fish eat mainly algae and plankton, but will also feed on fruit that has fallen from nearby trees. Young carps live in mangrove growths until they are mature and large enough to fend for themselves. 24. The next fish on our list are three species of sharks. No not those sorts of sharks, these sharks are another kind of Cyprinid fish. They are named sharks due to their body shape; a tall dorsal fin and deeply forked tail. They are active and fast moving fish and some prey on small invertebrates, while others feed on algae. A number of species also have barbles to help guide them in murky water. Sadly a number of species are now endangered or threatened due to overharvesting for the aquarium trade and some have become regionally extinct from a few river systems. Almost all now seen in pet shops are captive bred. A few species which can feature are the Silver Shark (Balantiocheilos melanopterus), Rainbow Shark (Epalzeorhynchos frenatum), Flying Fox (Epalzeorhynchos kalopterus) and the Red-Tailed Shark (Epalzeorhynchos bicolor). 25. Another prominent family of Cyprinid fish are the Rasboras. These fish occupy a similar niche to the tetras of Africa and the Americas, as there are no tetras in Asia. The most famous of which is the Harlequin Rasbora (Trigonostigma heteromorpha). This lozenge shaped fish is a beautiful pale orange-pink with tinted red fins. The posterior half is covered in a black triangle, giving the appearance of the costumes of harlequin clowns which were covered in triangular patterns. A peaceful and lively fish, it has been a popular aquarium fish since the 1930s. There are plenty of other rasboras and I recommend checking them out also. But to avoid an over saturation I’ll just leave it at the harlequin for now. 26. Moving away from the Cyprinids, we come to more oddball fish. Firstly is one of the smallest pufferfish. The Pygmy Pufferfish (Carinotetraodon travancoricus) is endemic to southern India and is also threatened by overharvesting. They are hard to breed in captivity, thus most specimens in pet shops are wild caught so far. These brightly coloured fish are easy to keep and often eat pest snails which eat prized aquarium plants. Lets hope this species can be bred in captivity soon. Thankfully it is also found in a number of nature reserves where it is fully protected. 27. Joining the black and silver arowanas is the beautiful Asian Arowana (Scleropages formosus) which lives in south-east Asia. This fish comes in a variety of colours depending on where it lives; ranging from green to blue to gold to bright orange and is similarly shaped like the South American arowanas; adapted for a life near the water’s surface and snatching prey such as insects from mid-air. The Asian Arowana is highly revered across Asia, being seen as a symbol of good luck, prosperity and happiness and is thus bred in farms in Singapore. 28. Another popular yet endangered aquarium fish, the Siamese Tigerfish (Datnioides pulcher) like the arowana is a predator. This slow moving fish uses the cover of foliage to ambush small prey and lunges at them with lightning speed when close enough. True to its name, this fish’s body is orange covered in dark brown stripes and truly beautiful to behold, however it requires a large aquarium and is hard to mix with other fish. Another similar species is the Four-Banded Tiger Perch (Datnioides polota). This species is plainer, being dull grey and is thus often ignored in favour of its more flamboyant relative. 29. Cichlids are rare in Asia when compared to Africa and the Americas, with only one family found so far. The Etroplus, is found only in India and Sir Lanka and are very adaptable fish, living in both fresh and brackish water. There are only three species in this family, all of whom have rounded, almost surgeonfish like bodies. The two most familiar species are the Orange Chromide (Etroplus maculatus) and the larger Green Chromide (Etroplus suratensis). They often coexist though in a strained relationship; the orange chromide often eating the eggs of the green chromide, while also providing a cleaning service to the larger green cichlids. The Orange Chromide is often kept in aquariums and has a healthy captive population, growing brighter colours in captivity. The third species, the Canara Pearlspot (Etroplus canarensis) is rarer and more elusive. Unlike the other species it does not frequent brackish water and is not as widespread, being found only in southern Karnataka. These fish could feature in an area of the map that leads out into the sea, such as a coastal mangrove forest. 30. Something for the shorelines now, the Asian Small-clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinerea) is a bouncy fun loving small otter found across Asia. It inhabits both fresh and brackish water and can even be found in rice paddies. Sadly the species has suffered due to pollution and human encroachment, but it is also found in several wildlife reserves. It is also bred in several zoos and is even kept alongside Indian Rhinoceros and deer species and is reported to be very friendly with these animals. You can even see them in Disney’s Animal Kingdom in Florida. 31. Next up the Glassy Perch (Parambassis ranga). Much like the glass catfish, it’s body is transparent and its skeleton and organs are visible. These fish have been kept in aquariums for many years and usually have been rumoured to prefer brackish waters. However they prefer freshwater which is acidic and soft, rather than the hard alkaline waters of brackish tanks. A gentle and nervous fish, they go well with other peaceful fish. Sadly some fish are injected with gaudy dyes to make them more colourful in pet shops. These fish often don’t survive the trauma and even if they do, the colours usually fade and they have a weakened immune system. The wild form is far more beautiful and healthy. 32. Another important family of fish are the loaches. These fish are found in Europe, North Africa and Asia. They primarily live on the river bed and shift through sand and mud with the aid of their barblets to find tasty morsels like worms and other invertebrates. Our first species is an aquarium favourite and a good candidate for a fast free swimming fish, the Clown Loach (Chromobotia macracanthus), the only member of its genus. These bright fish are orange with black stripes and bright red fins, a common colour pattern seen throughout southern Asia it seems. It is a large and active fish which swims in groups, never failing to delight anyone who sees them. 33. An unusual loach, the Kuhil Loach (Pangio kuhlii) is a long slender fish, looking more like a tiny eel than a conventional loach. They use their bodies to bury themselves into the substrate to hide and find food. A colourful fish, they are a beautiful shade of brown with yellow stripes and live in small groups. 34. Other loaches which can appear include the endangered Zebra Loach (Botia striata) from India’s Western Ghats, the Skunk Loach (Yasuhikotakia morleti) from Thailand and the widespread Horseface Loach (Acantopsis dialuzona). 35. Another family I’m bringing in briefly, but who we’ll see a lot more of in a possible Tropical Africa, the killifish are a family of tiny yet jewel bright fish. Most have very short lives, as they inhabit mainly dry areas of Africa and North America where pools of water are usually temporary, but their eggs are well suited to survive long periods with no water until the next rainfall. In some other parts of the world, such as in South America and wetter areas, some killifish have far longer lives. The Asian killifish are from the genus Aplocheilus and contain various colourful species which live in the fresh and brackish waters around India, Sri Lanka, Pakistan, Malaysia, Nepal and Vietnam. They are important fish for keeping control of mosquito populations. Several species which can feature include the Ceylon Killifish (Aplocheilus dayi), the Golden Wonderfish (Aplocheilus lineatus) and the Blue Panchax (Aplocheilus panchax). 36. A shoaling fish for the upper areas of the river, the Silver Needlefish (Xenentodon cancila) lives in both fresh and brackish water. These slim bodied fish have extended jaws for snatching prey; insects and small fish and their torpedo like bodies allow them to speed along the water. Although popular for large aquariums, they need covered tanks, otherwise they can jump out. 37. Another fascinating fish for zoom ins, the Wrestling Halfbeak (Dermogenys pusilla) is a livebearing fish found throughout Southern Asia. It looks similar to the Silver Needlefish with a long body and elongated lower jaw. They can also be found in aquariums, but male halfbeaks should never be kept together, otherwise they’ll lock jaws and tussle until one fish backs down. 38. A number of gobies also make their homes in rivers and brackish waters across Asia. One of the most beautiful is the Peacock Goby (Tateurndina ocellicauda). Both genders are brilliant blue with red stripes and yellow edged fins. The only known member of its genus, it is a peaceful and gentle fish. Other freshwater gobies include any species of the Brachygobius, or Bumblebee gobies. 39. A pair of predatory fish coming up. First is the Spotted Knifefish (Chitala ornata) which can appear as both an adult and a juvenile. Often seen in aquariums as charming small juveniles, it is important to remember that these fish will grow into massive steely grey fish almost reaching a full meter in length. They are slow moving, yet aggressive carnivores which will eat anything smaller than them. These fish have a unique way of swimming by undulating their anal fin. On a slightly smaller scale, Asia is home to a family of eels called Spiny Eels of the Macrognathus. These eels range from small 25 centimetres fish to 75 or more centimetres. Most are quite peaceful with unrelated fish, except small ones which they will eat, but are intolerant of each other. 40. An unusual little fish to cap this all off, the Badis or Dwarf Chameleonfish (Badis badis), comes from India and as its name suggests, can change its colour to suit its environment. During mating season, males will develop vivid blue fins, though their mood can also effect their colours. Just a fun little fish for a zoom in spot and watching them change appearance. That’s the Southern Asia map done for now. At least a small snapshot into the variety found here. Map 2, Celtic cold waters Next up is another mixed freshwater and marine map in the chilly yet lively waters around several Celtic countries; Scotland, Ireland, The Isle of Man, Cornwall, Wales and Brittany in northern France. These countries have long and mysterious histories, the earliest from Pagan times has been lost due to the lack of writing in these days, with history being passed down by druids orally. This allows a lot of creativity in the design and salvageable items discovered here; from massive cauldrons, shields, weapons and with a prized item possibly being a golden sickle, used by druids to cut mistletoe flowers which were believed to be sacred. In addition to this these lands have produced many myths and legends, most famously King Arthur and the Round Table in Cornwall and other parts of southern England. Landmarks can include, rockpools on land, a sunken stone circle and even another sunken castle, to tie in with the King Arthur connections. Lets dive into the animals now. We can also see some familiar faces such as Razor Bills, Basking sharks, conger eels, Ring Seals, Ornate Wrasse, John Dory and Atlantic lumpsuckers here. 1. We’re going to start off with the shoreline first and the animals you can find. Starting off is the iconic Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica), also known as the Parrot Of the Sea, this black and white bird sports a magnificently red, yellow and blue beak. They feed mainly on fish, especially sand eels, who’s overfishing has lead to puffin declines in some areas. They can often be seen bobbing on the sea surface before taking off again back to their nests. Several of their breeding areas are protected and its hoped their numbers can recover someday with fishing limitations. 2. Another magnificent bird, the Northern Gannet (Morus bassanus), is found across the Atlantic and nests in parts of Canada and northern Europe. A graceful bird, the adult gannet is mainly white with black feathers on the edge of its long slender wings, a blueish grey beak and, when matured, a buff yellow head. They feed on fish and dive elegantly to chase them underwater. They will even follow fishing boats to eat discarded catch. 3. The Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) is a brilliant bird with a complex migration pattern, moving between the North and South poles via the Atlantic and Pacific oceans; the longest known migratory paths in the animal kingdom. It can also be frequently found resting in cliffs in Europe, Africa and the Americas. With a greyish white body, black topped head and bright red beak, it is also an attractive seabird. 4. One of the most common seals in the British Isles, the Grey Seal (Halichoerus grypus) is also found in Scandinavia, parts of mainland Europe and in Newfoundland. Males are a dark grey and far larger than the soft brown females, while young are bright white. Its hard to believe once these seals were on the brink of extinction due to hunting. But since hunting bans, their numbers have flourished since the 1980s and are one of conservation’s greatest unsung successes. 5. A smaller seal, the Harbour Seal (Phoca vitulina) is found on coasts across Europe and North America. While smaller than the grey seal, it can spend several days out in open ocean looking for rich feeding grounds. They even frequent rivers and estuaries. They are generally common, except in the Baltic Sea, Greenland and parts of Japan due to human activities and hunting. 6. Continuing the theme of special zoom in spots on land, we have a few opportunities for rock pool life in this map. I won’t list everything like shells and anemones and will keep solely to free roaming life. Starting off is the Common Starfish (Asterias rubens). This sea star can grow quite large and is ubiquitous to European coastlines. It is usually a soft orange in deeper waters, but closer to the surface they can appear in brilliant violet or brighter shades of orange. 7. Another common rock pool community member, the Common Prawn (Palaemon serratus) is found throughout Europe, including the Black Sea and the Mediterranean. This shrimp has a humped back and its body is clear and covered in red stripes. These important little crustaceans are prey for many important species of fish. Interestingly, it is also one of the most well studied invertebrates, with even its hearing studied in great detail. 8. A number of crabs also live around the British coastlines, but for this list I’ve decided to only to pick one which will stand out from the other ingame crabs. The Common Hermit Crab (Pagurus bernhardus) lives throughout the Northern Atlantic. Like all hermit crabs it lives in empty shells to protect their soft bodies and will move to larger shells as it grows. They have even been seen using old tin cans and other litter for homes. They are mainly detritivores but can also filter feed when necessary. There are several other hermit crabs from the tropics which can also feature and maybe I’ll make an honourable mentions list sometime. 9. Sometimes you can also find a beautiful little jellyfish called a By-The-Wind-Sailor (Velella velella). Growing to about 7 centimetres, it is often washed ashore by stormy tides, often being stranded on a beach, though a few lucky survivors end up in rock pools. The come in shades of purple or blue and eat mainly plankton. 10. Moving into the water now, we start in a small freshwater system. The first fish we have is the European Bitterling (Rhodeus amarus). While not native to Britain, this is a fascinating little fish. Bitterlings lay their eggs inside freshwater mussels and the young fry live inside the mussel for a month until they are ready to swim freely. The European Bitterling is mostly silver but has a splash of turquoise near its tail, making for a glitteringly beautiful fish. Now while I’m a sucker for accuracy, I’m actually going to include three more bitterlings here; the Rosy Bitterling (Rhodeus ocellatus) and Khanka Spiny Bitterling (Acanthorhodeus chankaensis) from Japan and the Chinese species Sinorhodeus microlepis. These bitterlings come in beautiful shades of pink and blue and are relatively rare in the wild compared to their European counterpart. 11. Another small fish with interesting breeding habits, the Three-Spine Stickleback (Gasterosteus aculeatus) lives in fresh, marine and brackish waters and has been studied and kept in aquariums since the late 1700s. Sticklebacks are often silvery grey, but the males develop a vivid red and builds a nest for a female; digging a pit and covering it with plant matter to form a tunnel. The male then guards the eggs until they hatch and they young stay in the nest for a period of time until they are large enough to fend for themselves. In addition to this, these sticklebacks have shown cooperation with one another when faced with predators, using a system of warning patterns to alert other sticklebacks of an approaching danger. 12. The Eurasian Minnow (Phoxinus phoxinus) is another well studied fish which is also often kept in aquariums. These fish are covered in brown markings and lives in shoals. Like the sticklebacks, this minnow uses cooperation to avoid predators; if one fish spots a potential threat, it will release a chemical in the water which alerts all other minnows nearby. The shoal will then tighten as a result. 13. A few larger shoaling fish for free swimming parts of the river include the Common Rudd (Scardinius erythrophthalmus), the Trench (Tinca tinca) and the Ide/Orfe (Leuciscus idus). These fish are active and sociable and thus are often kept in ponds, especially brightly coloured breeds, such as gold, orange and silver. Another important pair of fish are the Common Carp (Cyprinus carpio) and the Crucian Carp (Carassius carassius), which are the ancestors of the koi and goldfish breeds in Japan and China, yet the Common Carp’s native populations are also suffering. The Rudd and Common carp have also become notorious invasive species in areas such as Australia and New Zealand. 14. Next we have one foot in freshwater still but also dipping our toes into the sea with the Atlantic Salmon (Salmo salar). Second only to the Chinook Salmon in size, this large fish was once rare due to overfishing, however protection of hatching grounds and reduction of catches has allowed populations to rebound. Unlike most other salmon species, the Atlantic Salmon doesn’t die after laying eggs and can make the journey to and from their spawning sites several times. 15. For river banks we can find another otter, the Eurasian Otter (Lutra lutra), which is found across Europe, most of Asia and parts of northern Africa. These otters are mainly solitary, except for mothers with young. They were once threatened and extremely rare at one point and while they are still classed as endangered in some areas, in others such as most of Europe, their numbers have grown steadily again. Other shoreline life for the rivers include the Eurasian Bittern (Botaurus stellaris), the Common Crane (Grus grus), the Grey Heron (Ardea cinerea) and many others. 16. Our first purely marine fish is the Atlantic Cod (Gadus morhua). This large fish used to be a mainstay of fisheries but several populations collapsed during the 1990s and now the cod is protected heavily. These slow growing fish shoal near the sea floor and feed on benthic invertebrates. Although most fish like this are overlooked, they are an attractive golden brown colour and their size makes them very impressive. 17. A hazardous animal for this region can include the Portuguese Man O’ War (Physalia physalis) a massive purplish blue hydrozoa and a relative of the By The Wind Sailor. Each Man O’ War is a colony of different organisms, each wither their own function, such as stinging polyps for catching prey. These stings can injure humans, causing whip like burns, so these will make great hazards along corridors a bit like the lionfish in Valka Castle. A beautiful but dangerous animal indeed. Additionally a small fish, Nomeus gronovii, lives among the tentacles of the Man O’ War, seemingly immune to their venom. This could serve as an interesting side creature like the Cleaner Wrasse. 18. Another possible hazard is the Blue Shark (Prionace glauca) though it will probably behave differently to the other hazardous sharks in the game. Blue sharks in nature are not very dangerous; from 1580 until 2013, only thirteen bites were recorded, four of which were fatal. However instead of being aggressive right on sight, I suggest that these sharks are aggravated by some other means, maybe if you approach one away from a school or something similar. Other sharks to fill the hazard role include the speedy yet endangered Shortfin Mako (Isurus oxyrinchus) or the Porbeagle (Lamna nasus). 19. On a smaller scale are the Starry Smooth-hound (Mustelus asterias), a dainty blue shark covered in white sparkling speckles, the Bull Huss or Nursehound (Scyliorhinus stellaris) the Spiny Dogfish (Mustelus asterias), Small Spotted Catshark (Scyliorhinus canicula) and the Common Smooth-hound (Mustelus mustelus). All gentle viviparous sharks who’s eggs and young can also feature in zoom in spots. 20. Thick seaweed growths around Europe provide a home for many creatures, especially pipefish. These long weedy looking fish are relatives of weedy sea dragons and seahorses and use their bodies to hide amongst dense plant growths and rocky crevasses. Like seahorses, they feed on tiny invertebrates and plankton and females lay eggs inside the pouches of males, which he carries until they hatch. Four species which can appear here are the Snake Pipefish (Entelurus aequoreus), the Greater Pipefish (Syngnathus acus), the Lesser Pipefish (Syngnathus rostellatus) and the Worm Pipefish (Nerophis lumbriciformis). 21. As well as supporting pipefish, the dense seaweed growths are ideal homes for the Sea Stickleback (Spinachia spinachia). Unlike the previous stickleback, this species can’t survive in freshwater and is restricted only to the sea. The only species in its genus, it has a long slender body similar to the pipefish and is mostly a pale green to blend in with its surroundings. Like the three-spine, males will build nests for females and their eggs. He then guards the nest and the fry until they have absorbed all the contents of their egg yolk and can feed themselves. 22. A number of nudibranches also live in the north Atlantic, including the Orange Clubbed sea slug (Limacia clavigera). This white sea slug has characteristic orange or yellow tendrils and spots. It grazes on small organisms such as bryozoa. 23. Despite the colder waters, a number of colourful fish can be found here and some rival their tropical counterparts in terms of vibrancy and beauty. Our first colourful fish is the Shore Clingfish (Lepadogaster lepadogaster). These gobies have flattened and triangular shaped bodies to reduce the drag of waves pushing and pulling against it. Additionally, their pelvic fins have evolved into powerful suction cups to cling to stones and survive incoming and outgoing tides. Their bodies are often greenish yellow with brown spots and a pair of beautiful green or blue spots on its head. 24. Other gobies include the beautiful Leopard Spotted Goby (Thorogobius ephippiatus), with its pale blue body and black spots. It lives close to the seafloor near rocky caverns and other shelters. A completely different goby, the Two Spotted Goby (Gobiusculus flavescens) lives in shoals in amongst seaweed and seagrasses, while feeding on zooplankton. With their more streamlined bodies and eyes situated on either side of their head instead of their tops, they are quite unique in the goby world. They’re mostly reddish brown, but their fins and bodies are also adorned with vibrant blue spots and stripes. 25. As well as the Ornate Wrasse, several other interesting and remarkably coloured wrasse also live here. The first we’ll meet is the Ballan Wrasse (Labrus bergylta). This intelligent fish acts as a cleaner to larger sea creatures, including sharks and salmon. Juveniles are bright greenish blue and are all born female. When they mature, they turn a fascinating mixture of red, blue, brown and green. 26. Another stand out of the wrasses is the equally colourful Cuckoo Wrasse (Labrus mixtus). This fish displays sexual dimorphism like the Multicolour Rainbowfish in the Gatama Atoll region. Females are a bright orange with black and white stripes on their tails. Males have a bright blue front and tail and an orange back, broken up by blue and green stripes and markings. These fish have long since been popular in British public aquariums for show casing the colours and beauty of the native waters. 27. Other Wrasse which could also feature include the Smallmouthed Wrasse (Centrolabrus exoletus), the Corkwing Wrasse (Symphodus melops), the Goldsinny Wrasse (Ctenolabrus rupestris) and Baillon’s Wrasse (Symphodus bailloni). 28. Joining the cod, the Atlantic Pollack (Pollachius pollachius) and Atlantic Mackerel (Scomber scombrus) also make medium and large great schooling fish. Pollacks congregate near the sea floor. They are fast growing fish, yet short lived; with their maximum lifespan being 15 years. Mackerel are fast active fish that need to keep moving constantly. In the summer they live near the surface, feeding on plankton. Another alternative is the Gilt Sea Bream or Orata (Sparus aurata) 29. A large lobster, the Common Lobster (Homarus gammarus) makes for a great new free roaming crustacean. About twice the size of the Ornate Spiny Lobster, it is also bright blue and a beautiful, if temperamental animal. 30. As well as gobies, several blennies among the rocks and algae. These include the Tompot Blenny (Parablennius gattorugine), the Shanny (Lipophrys pholis) and Montagu’s Blenny (Coryphoblennius galerita). Like the current blennies, these fish are cautious and curious. 31. Joining the current in game Oliver Flounder is the Atlantic Halibut (Hippoglossus hippoglossus). This right eyed flatfish has a slow growth rate and can reach an age of up to 50 years. They are one of the largest known bony fish and can make a spectacular site as they shift through the sand. A popular cuisine fish, the halibut is now extensively farmed throughout Europe and the Americas to conserve native populations. They are also popular prey for seals and the Greenland shark. 32. Other important fish which are often used for food and can feature here include: the Black Mullet (Mugil cephalus), Haddock (Melanogrammus aeglefinus), Turbot (Scophthalmus maximus) and Atlantic Herring (Clupea harengus). The familiar bluefin tuna can also make a reappearance here also. 33. A fish which can live in deep parts of the map or inside ruins is the Tripodfish (Bathypterois grallator). This fish uses elongated rays on its tail and pelvic fins to perch itself on the sea floor. By facing themselves in the direction of the current, the tripodfish can sense vibrations in the water that small prey makes using its rays. All tripodfish have male and female reproductive organs and an individual fish can even fertilise its own eggs and produce offspring by itself if it cannot find a mate. 34. A lot of larger crabs also live around the waters of Celtic countries. These include the Brown Crab (Cancer pagurus), the European Spider Crab (Maja squinado), the Velvet Crab (Necora puber) and the Sponge Crab (Dromia personata). The latter of which has specialised rear legs to hold sponges over its body for protection. 35. Last but not least, a new dolphin partner. The Harbour Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena), is one of the smallest marine mammals. These porpoises stick mostly to shorelines but can also swim up rivers. They are often bullied and even killed by bottlenose dolphins, the reasons why is currently unknown. This is just a taster of what’s available here. There’s plenty more to explore; for example I wasn’t sure what sort of whale to be here, since most have already been included either in previous blogs or the game. One of the most interesting things I found about researching this area is just how colourful the waters around northern Europe are. Aquarium updates For the aquarium, I think the room for the main tank should have smaller tanks built into the wall. Maybe as a sort of extension on the Small World section and a window to the Sea Shore section. One of my biggest gripes about these smaller sections is that you can only put in 4 types of animals, which was especially unfortunate with the Coral Gardens which has the most animals in the Small World section. Then again I guess that is the point, since it offers a challenge and it acknowledges the limitations of the Wii. Some new small world tanks can include one focusing on Brackish Water environments and for later African Rift Lake environments. On a more powerful and advanced console I think we could expand the aquarium to have some smaller tanks for free swimming animals, such as turtles and medium to large sized fish, with the huge main tank being the only tank to house giant animals like whales. Additionally there can be separate tanks for freshwater animals. All tanks can include customisable environments; plants, rocks and other items, to make each exhibit unique and fit in with whatever map you’re focusing on; for example a densely planted tank for an Amazonian collection of fish. I think this will especially help the tundra and deep sea aquariums which are usually completely bare. Some algae and rocks could really help them be more visually appealing. That’s really all for now; just more tanks basically and a larger aquarium. Then again that may make things too easy and this is just me blabbering on after playing WAY too much of Megaquarium. Category:Blog posts